Avatar
Info= Player's Viking or Avatar is the Viking that the player plays as. They are any gender, with the appearance also changing, and owner of any dragon that the player chooses to hatch or adopt via Expansions. Description The Avatar is a healthy-looking Viking with a general ectomorph body type, roughly Astrid's size (female)/Hiccup's size (male) without any type of clothing, shield, and weapon. The default look of the Avatar is a light-skinned Viking with maroon-colored hair, the female has a longer hair than the male, though, both have a ponytail. The eyes are pitch black and they do not own any sort of facial scars or War Paint. Both genders wear different though simple clothes, the female wears a t-shirt made of cloth with a belt-like attribute wrapped around the chest, with a skull of an unknown animal in the middle. The skirt is a grey cloth piece with brown pieces of leather and round pieces of grey leather sewed in, along with a pair of dark, greyish blue leggings. The footwear is tall, brown boots with a fuzzy collar, and a pair of medium-sized maroon wristbands are also worn. player viking female.png|Front view (female) player female prof.png|Profile view (female) player female bac.png|Back view (female) The male wears a dark green tunic with a brown ruck belt in the abdomen section, along with a light green fuzzy coat. The leggings are light brown and just like the female, the boots are tall and brown with a fuzzy collar and the Avatar also wears medium-sized maroon wristbands. player viking male.png|Front view (male) player male prof.png|Profile view (male) player male bac.png|Back view (male) Despite not showing any signs of muscles, the Avatar is shown to be capable of fishing strong fishes like salmon and Arctic char, going as far as to carry dragon bones in Hallowed Ground Wrath of Stormheart quest, and have immense patience to farm and feed animals. The Avatar seems to have a low breathe-holding resistance, given how the oxygen meter depletes very fast, though the Avatar can somehow stay very in very deep areas without worrying about the pressure. The Avatar also seems to be very brave and kindhearted to be able to face wild, Grimora infected dragons like Grim Gnashers and tame an Elder Sentinel as well as seems to be trustworthy to everyone, even to villains like Harald Forkbeard are willing to input their trust onto them even if the intentions are malicious. History You arrive at Berk, the welcoming wishes is Berk getting attacked by Dragon Hunters! However, you didn't break any signs of cowardice as you helped them beat the Dragon Hunters, find an axe to cut the rope, and decipher the code to free your secondary dragon from a Hunter cage. After learning about the scientific method and how to fish, Valka takes you to The Hatchery, where you can hatch your primary dragon, unlocking the Stable Missions, special Missions to level up your dragons. You are also given a few Coins and some Gems to govern yourself. Throughout your stay in the school, the Vikings at the cenote help you learn about survival tasks such as surviving in the Wilderness with the help of Gobber[src], learning to farm and about the food chain with the help of Phlegma[src] - on the same note, Mulch and Bucket help you with harvesting a Chicken for eggs. Discover the past of Berk and the School, how Vikings and Dragons once fought in a seemingly endless battle for survival and now live in peace, in a mutualistic interaction, with The Headmaster, a once vicious Viking and now the Headmaster of the School; he also introduces you to your Adventurer's Journal, your trusty journal where all the things you learned will be recorded, and Clans, a group of Vikings who team up to either be the very best or just for the fun of being together. Snotlout and Hiccup come in to teach you about the most important factors that your Dragon has that need to be developed and where to develop them: Flight Club lets you train the flight and gliding of a Dragon, and Fireball Frenzy lets your train the aiming of a Dragon's fire. With all that said, the Headmaster was sure that you were ready to become the most wanted title: The Ultimate Dragon Trainer. |-|Combat Stats= Similar to Dragons, your Viking also has Combat stats that increase with levels. Wearing Battle Gear can also increase this stats above the basic for your current level. Some battling stats are fixed for all levels: Comparison table for basic values of stats per level. |-|Viking Titles= as you progress in the game, you can earn "Viking Titles" that you can find and select on your profile. Other players will see the one you choose when viewing your profile. General Dragon Trainer Specific Dragon titles These are available for every dragon species in the game. You will earn them as you level your dragon. Other From Achievements |-|Gallery= Animations Movement vik idle.gif|Avatar Idle player jumping.gif|Avatar jumping player recovery.gif|Avatar recovering Actions vik hold.gif|Avatar holding vertebraes of a Dragon's tail player bond.gif|Avatar bonding with a Stormcutter player feeding.gif|Avatar feeding animals player watering.gif|Avatar watering crops player harvest.gif|Avatar harvesting crops player fishing.gif|Avatar about to fish for a fish player reeling.gif|Avatar reeling in Category:Guides Category:Characters Category:Missing information